Could we ever go back?
by Solo Shadow
Summary: Just another 'What if' story. What if Kana had seen Hatori that day she was telling her friends about her fiancee? What could have happened? Please R


**_Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and the characters are the property of their respective owners, which, sadly, I am not._**

* * *

_Just one of those "What if..." stories. It's a one-shot, unless anyone thinks I should continue._ _It takes place at the end of the 2nd book, if anyone's wondering..._

* * *

Hatori breathed in the city air deeply. It was so beautiful this time of year. He saw a couple holding hands, staring into each others eyes with utmost love. Suddenly he was depressed.

He sat down on a park bench and closed his eyes. He started to relive the past…not that he had intended to.

He was thinking of Kana.

"_Pleased to meet you! I'm Kana Sohma! I will do my best to assist you. You know…it's strange. We're part of the same family yet we haven't spoken before today. Hatori-san, you're so handsome, you're popular, even 'outside'" Those were the first words she ever spoke to him._

"_I know it's sudden, but I have a job for you…"_

"_Ah, it's snowing! I knew it was going to snow!"_

"…"

"_May I ask you a question? When snow melts, what does it become?"_

_Is she making fun of me? "It become water of course." He had answered._

"_Wrong! It becomes spring! Spring is my favorite season."_

_**They say that being with another person can make you feel so much more alive. I realized then what people those meant. To me, she was spring. As if I was imprisoned inside the dark cage of the inner family. I had completely frozen into snow, and then there she was - - fresh, clear spring.**_

_**It was almost inevitable that I would fall in love with her. But it was also inevitable that she would find out.**_

"_I'm…happy I met you, Hatori. I'm happy that I fell in love with you. I want to be near you."_

_**I started crying. It was the first time in my life that I felt forgiven. Like I was saved. Like the frozen snow that's melted by the breath of spring. But…**_

"Really? Finally! Congratulations Kana!" A female voice snapped him back to reality. **_Did she just say Kana? _**

"We were wondering why you suddenly came back to Tokyo." **_Why is she back?_**

"Next you'll be talking to your parents about the ceremony, right? Why didn't you bring your fiancée? I wanted to meet him!"

"Well, he's busy with work, and we're having the ceremony in his town."

"Hey, what kind of guy is he?"

"The kind who can't lie. And I feel so calm when I'm around him. Even if he's not as good looking as Hatori-san…"

"Hatori-san?" A different voice rang out through the air.

"Honda-kun?"

"Oh thank goodness it was you, Hatori-san. I was wondering what I'd do if you weren't."

_**She's so loud. Kana will hear…**_

She did. Her and her friends all turned. She was as gorgeous as ever, having grown her hair longer. Her eyes widened with surprise, and she blushed slightly.

"Hatori?" She asked. "Hatori Sohma?"

"Yes. Hello, Kana." **_What should I do?_**

Tohru Honda looked between the two of them confused. Then, apparently, she recognized the name. "Oh, hello!" She said, bowing low. "I'm Tohru Honda."

"Hello." Kana said pleasantly. She then turned back to Hatori. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"It has been a long time." He agreed. He couldn't get over her beauty.

Kana stood, trying hard not to stare at the man she had been so deeply in love with. _He never did return my affections… _"You look well."

"As do you. What has happened in these years?" **_I already overheard her…_**

"Oh, many things. I'm engaged." She seemed to say the last part rather hesitantly.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations." **_I should go…_**

"Thank you." She smiled. "What about you?"

Well, he couldn't say he was engaged. "I've been well."

"Kana, we have to go or we'll be late." One of her friends said.

"Oh. Yes. Just a second." She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a phone number and address down on it, then handed it to Hatori. "Call me sometime. I'd love to catch up." With that, she turned and left.

Hatori played with the slip of paper, debating what to do with it. **_It will probably just cause more pain. _**But he couldn't bring himself to throw it out. He put it in his pocket.

"Hatori-san?"

He had forgotten about Tohru. "Yes?"

"Was that…"

"It was." He told her

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." **_Nothing._**


End file.
